


kyalin week 2020

by milfkya



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Kyalin Week 2020, an attempt to get me past my current writers block yikes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:00:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27566389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milfkya/pseuds/milfkya
Summary: my (late) contribution to kyalin week 2020 :)
Relationships: Lin Beifong & Kya II, Lin Beifong/Kya II
Comments: 7
Kudos: 62





	1. day 2: domestic

**Author's Note:**

> hey everyone :) so, if any of you all are life and deathers, i know that you are waiting for ch 14 and your probably wondering why i'm starting a new work in the middle of a fic but i'm having horrible writers block and im just feeling really unmotivated so this is my attempt to get myself writing again lol. i have no intention of abandoning in life and death: a kyalin story, but i need to get myself in the groove again so enjoy this random fluff for kyalin week :)

Lin trudged up the narrow hallway leading up to her apartment. For once in a blue moon, she was coming home not only at a reasonable hour, but with the absence of the usually overwhelming exhaustion she felt as she got older, and without a myriad of bruises or lacerations. Kya would be pleased. 

As she neared her apartment door, Lin could hear the faint noise of the record player now taking up space in the corner of her apartment; courtesy of Kya of course. She'd dragged Lin out shopping a couple weeks ago, and insisted that she buy it to spruce their apartment up. Lin had argued that she didn't even own any records to play in it, but Kya had begged and pouted until Lin finally relented. Then of course, they had to spend the rest of the day shopping for actual records to go along with it. It was nightmarish, to say the least, but Kya was there. Lin supposed that was all that really mattered. 

And that was their relationship, Lin liked to believe. Kya would consistently drag her along to things Lin found completely and utterly abhorrent; dinner at Air Temple island, babysitting the airbender kids, even double dates with Asami and Korra sometimes. But as much as Lin detested the social engagements that Kya loved, she could never tell that woman no. Perhaps that was her punishment for falling in love with a social butterfly. But she supposed she really couldn't complain. But even so, while evenings out didn't completely vex her anymore, Lin still preferred the quiet nights in; nights where she could curl up with a good book, and with Kya. Nights like those were her favorite. 

The metal lock on her apartment door slid open under the wave of her hand, and Lin stepped inside, closing the door behind her. Bending off her armor, she glanced around the living room; the record player still spinning in a slow rhythm by the corner. Hearing noises in the kitchen, Lin made her way over to investigate. Entering, she found Kya facing away from her, stirring something in a pan on the stove. Obviously not hearing Lin come in, Kya hummed quietly along to the music as she retained her focus on the dish in front of her. 

Lin quietly came up behind her and placed a hand on Kya's hip in lieu of a verbal greeting. Kya turned around a little to accept the following kiss of acknowledgement Lin pressed to her lips. 

"Welcome home chief." Kya grinned and threw a gleeful wink over her shoulder. Lin squeezed her hip lightly in response, peering over Kya's shoulder to look at whatever was sizzling in the pan. 

"What are you making?" Lin glanced at the pan of orange noodles Kya was stirring. Tofu pad thai. Her favorite. 

Kya smiled triumphantly as Lin eyed the noddles in awed realization. "There's firewine on the counter." Lin turned her attention to the kitchen counter, where sure enough, a bottle of red firewine took residence. Lin patted Kya's hip again before making her way over to one of the cabinets, producing two wine glasses and a cork opener. She poured two glasses, handing one to Kya, who took a sip and placed it on the counter next to the stove. Lin settled her weight on the side of the counter and faced her lover. 

"Is there some special occasion I need to know about?" Lin raised an eyebrow in perplexed amusement and Kya chuckled lightly. 

"Can't I make dinner for my _amazing,_ hardworking, smoking hot girlfriend?" Kya teased. Lin rolled her eyes and took a sip from her glass. Kya turned to look at her and offered Lin a sweet smile. "Besides, I think we deserve a quiet night in, don't you agree?" Lin nodded her head in complete agreement. She never thought she would be one for typical romantic domesticity, but Lin couldn't think of anything else better than a quiet night in with Kya. 

Moving a little closer, Lin reached out and tilted Kya's chin towards hers, capturing her lips in a soft kiss. 

"Thank you." Lin whispered against her lips, and Kya grinned and kissed her again. 

"You can thank me later, chief." Kya patted her cheek with a smile. "Let's eat." 


	2. Chapter 2

Kya groaned with every step as she trudged up the stairs to Lin's apartment. Every muscle and every bone seemed to emulate exhaustion through her tired limbs. She knew it was late, probably well into the morning hours, even though she hadn't actually checked the time when she left the hospital. Her job at the hospital usually never resulted in late hours, but today had been something else entirely. 

Her day had started out normal; some baby deliveries, a couple people came in with broken bones, some occasional stitches even. Then, a huge Sato-mobile accident had sent dozens of people directly to her, all in need of major healing. Internal bleeding, broken bones, even torn ligaments had whirled around Kya, and to make matters even worse, the hospital was severely understaffed, and the few healers they had were alright, but not as experienced as she was. After all, she was her mother's daughter. So Kya had taken the lead, flitting in and out of examination rooms, healing each person with just as much attention as she payed the previous. Kya loved to heal, she had a natural want to help others, but as she got older, healing was taking more and more out of her, as much as she didn't want to admit it. 

As she neared the apartment door, she wondered if Lin was already home. At least she hoped she was. Kya always hated when Lin worked nights; she couldn't help but worry about her, and the apartment felt incredibly empty without her. 

Kya slid her key into the lock slowly, opening it and closing it behind her. The lights in the living room were off, but Kya could see a soft light emitting from the bedroom through the slightly ajar door. She sighed with a mix of relief and contentment. Lin was home. Dropping her keys on the table by the door, Kya took off her coat and dragged herself as quietly as she could towards the bedroom. She wanted nothing more than to collapse into bed with Lin and sleep. 

However, as she opened the door to the bedroom, the sight she was confronted with made her heart swirl. The lamp resting on the nightstand softly illuminated the expanse of the room, reflecting lightly off the figure curled up on the bed. Lin rest in a half-sitting, half-laying position against the headboard, her reading glasses still perched on the bridge of her nose, and a book still folded across her lap. 

Lin's chest rose and fell steadily as she slept, and the sight brought a small smile to Kya's face. She supposed tiredness was a common theme tonight. 

Kya quietly moved over to Lin's side of the bed, silently reaching out to remove Lin's glasses from their position on her nose, lightly placing them on the nightstand. She did the same with the book. She gently pulled the covers up to Lin's shoulders; careful not to wake her. 

She stood there for a minute, looking at her peacefully slumbering girlfriend. Kya actually liked to watch Lin sleep, not in a creepy way, but Lin always looked so peaceful when she slept, so very different from her uber-serious chief persona. When she slept, she wasn't worried about her job, Republic City, or protecting others, she was just Lin. 

Kya stripped out of her healer's uniform, throwing it in the general vicinity of the laundry hamper. She could pick it up in the morning when she wasn't so tired. She didn't bother pulling on any sleep-clothes, as Kya crawled into bed in nothing but her undergarments.

Kya sighed softly as she wrapped the soft sheets around her tired body. Rolling over on her side, she smiled softly at a still sleeping Lin. She reached out to trace an aimless finger across the little pink scars on her face. 

"Night hon." Kya all but sighed as her eyelids began to droop, and she let the overbearing exhaustion take over her senses as she fell asleep to the steady sound of Lin's breathing. 

\--

Lin blinked her eyes open as the bright morning sun shone through the bedroom window. She cracked her neck tentatively; it felt a little tight. She'd fallen asleep in sort of a half-sitting, half-laying position, waiting up for Kya. She hadn't meant to fall asleep, but here she was nonetheless. 

With a quiet groan, she slid down a little on the bed into a more comfortable laying position. She glanced over at the body next to her, curled up tightly on her side. Lin reached out to lightly brush a strand of hair away from her face. The morning sun reflected beautifully off her bronze skin, giving her an ethereal glow. 

Suddenly, Kya stirred, scrunching up her nose and wrapping an arm around Lin's toned midsection, pulling her in close. Lin brought a hand to her hair and kissed the tip of her forehead lightly. 

"I didn't even hear you come in last night." Lin commented; aware of Kya's soft breath tickling her neck. Kya chuckled against her skin, a sensation that never failed to send shivers down Lin's spine. 

"Yeah, you were conked out pretty good." Kya whispered, pressing a soft kiss to Lin's collarbone. 

"I was not." Lin rolled her eyes in childlike insistence, earning another chuckle from Kya. 

"As much as I don't wanna admit it, we are getting old, honey." Kya murmured. Lin snorted in amusement. 

"Speak for yourself grandma." Lin smirked. "I happen to be in fantastic shape." Kya giggled and poked a layer of thick muscle on Lin's abdomen. 

"Oh I know." Kya's voice dropped an octave as she drug out the last word and Lin chuckled a little at the insinuation. Kya lifted her head a little to press a chaste kiss to Lin's cheek. "Maybe a little later you can prove to me how great of shape you happen to be in." She whispered. "But for now, we're going back to sleep." 

"Yes ma'am." Lin smirked as Kya buried her face into her neck once again. She didn't even bother hiding her smile as Kya intertwined their legs together under the sheet. Lin tightened her grip around Kya as her breathing evened out once again, and let herself fall back asleep curled up against the woman she loved. 

**Author's Note:**

> yes, i know kyalin week is basically over but i'm just using these prompts as a means to get past my current writers block in life and death


End file.
